Away from Fears
by Yornoux-12-12-00
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless were childhood friends. Hiccup met her in the orphanage and build a strong and special friendship with her. One day, Hiccup and his father had to move away from the town leaving Toothless behind. Now after 6 years, destiny brings them back together, giving life to the friendship that seemed lost. But life is not perfect especialy when our fears are part of it
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup opened the door. He sharpened his hearing and, in a curious gesture, he listened. Nothing. Just silence. The path was free and everything occurred as planned. Dad was probably doing the same thing he did on the other days when he wasn't home, working. But for the first time, Hiccup intended that. He gave the first step. The wood roared disconcertingly making him wince. He listened again to make sure that nobody was home and after this confirmation he jumped in an agile movement and with open arms he turned to the entrance and screamed:

"Welcome to my home!"

Behind him, came out a beautiful girl with an exotic aspect. She had green eyes and beautiful raven hair, not very long since they ended a bit below the shoulder. A pretty tone of skin, golden brown that glowed before the sun's rays. Her appearance held the attention of who looked her and in a caring stare, she smiled. She was named Toothless. A long time friend. It was the first time she visited Hiccup' home since he moved. They had met in an orphanage. Although he had a father, Hiccup in his childhood, every time he could, visited the orphanage of the town and spent the afternoon playing with the other kids. From all of them Toothless was the one who enchanted him the most. Not because she was the funniest or the nicest, but yes because she was the most mysterious. Hiccup saw her like a book that no one had the capacity or patience to read. He, as curious and adventurous he was, got slowly closer. As the time passed they created a relationship. They became strong friends, the ones little things can break them…but that would eventually happen. One day an unexpected change knocked on their door. Hiccup and his dad, Stoick, would have to leave, change home, life, practically everything would have to be changed and time to be accepted. It wasn't easy. It never is. There were tears, there were hugs, there were true feelings in the farewell but that wouldn't prevent it from happening. Both promised they would see each other again, both fell it wouldn't be the last time they would see each other…and they were right.

After 6 years the time had come. It had been 6 long years, with no glimpse from each other, no news nor novelty that could warm each their hearts. They were emotional moments, provided by destiny. The two of them were now companions of the same university and with a friendship stronger and more special than ever, based on trust. Since then it had passed two years. On those years Toothless never had the chance to go visit Hiccup' house but the moment had finally arise.

After giving some steps by the floor of the house who roared, although quietly in a discordant sound, she stopped. Her gorgeous green eyes were wide open, fascinated, not with the beauty of the house but with the emotion of being there. She smiled strongly. She was happy. Hiccup looked at her with a light and restrained laugh. He looked at Toothless affectionately and said:

"So…what do you think? It's no paradise but it isn't bad, right?"

Woken up by the words of her friend, she replied:

"Are you kidding?! It's amazing! I love the way how you organized the space, the furniture…everything!"

"Well, we practically don't have any furniture…"

"And that makes it harder to organize it!"

They both laughed. It was followed by some moments of silent while they both stared at each other with a smile. Finally, Hiccup said:

"And this is just the living room. I think it would be more interesting if we visit…"

"Where's the kitchen?"

"What? But why do you want…"

"You have a kitchen right? Everybody has a kitchen!"

"Yes, I have a kitchen."

"Oh good, I'm starving! It must be around somewhere here" She said as she walked through the house "Found it!"

"…That's the bathroom…"

"But it looks like a kitchen!"

She returned to her research to find the kitchen until she finally crossed to it. She stopped and looked around her analyzing every corner, every space of Hiccup' kitchen while he looked without even knowing what was happening. Finally, she found what she was looking for. A packet of biscuits, hiding between the shelves of the closet, was her target. The packet was already open so it spared Toothless from that bother and she rapidly use it at her favor while Hiccup contained his laugh. Realizing her spectator she said:

"What? I'm just hungry! The lunches from the University aren't…well aren't lunches. They are just a try to keep us prisoners and submissive while they torture with mystery meat from last century like the modern one wasn't bad enough, don't you think?"

"Sincerely, for someone who already ate your cooking the lunches from the university are better."

Toothless stared at Hiccup while he laughed and, in an agile movement and not very orthodox, threw crumbs of her snack at Hiccup' face that kept her in reproachful look while she laugh due to his figure, in other words, a boy covered in freckle that were highlighted due to the plantation of chocolate crumbs that abounded in his hair.

His stare kept on her like that could punish her and make her apologize. Yeah, right. Here she was, laughing at her friend face who kept covered in crumbs. One gave a penetrating look while the other laughs harder and more comfortable, mocking him more as she could. Could. How could Hiccup want Toothless to take him seriously when he looked like he had just cleaned a little house of rabbits who took him like a walking chamber-pot. The humiliation was too much but Hiccup was prepared. Suddenly he gave a jump, broking the monotony of his actions, and ran in direction of the unknown…at least it was like that Toothless saw it, although it was just Hiccup' room. Curious, she screamed:

"Hey! Where are you going?"

She just got some weird noises as an answer. No sign of Hiccup.

"Seriously, this isn't funny anymore! Come on! Show up! I was joking."

Nothing. She decided to provoke him. Maybe that way he would react.

"You're sulking, aren't you? Fine, I'm sorry. I didn't remember you were that sensible. You want a little hug? Is the poor little baby sad? Awwwww"

All of a sudden, when she least expected it, Hiccup jumped from behind a door and chases Toothless. But there was something different, Hiccup had something on his hand. It seemed like some sort of snake or eel, it wasn't easy to know. Whatever it was it seemed dangerous because with feline reflexes Toothless dodge it and ran as she exclaimed:

"Get that away from me! Get that away from me!"

But it was Hiccup time for revenge. He continued to chase Toothless, who, crazy with fear, ran clumsily, hitting every object she found…or nearly all of them.

She found a door that she thought it was the kitchen and entered. Sure that she was safe, she said:

"Ah! Now what? Hiccup, either you put that…that…that ambulant worm on the floor and get it away from me or…I'll eat all of your cookies!"

But Hiccup didn't say anything. Worried, she insisted:

"Hiccup? Are you there? Come one, not again, stop it, please."

Hiccup answered, his voice without the life and happiness from moments ago, which left Toothless worried and even more glued to the door.

"Toothless, you already ate all of the cookies."

"Then I'll…"

"And this isn't the kitchen."

"What?"

Surprised, she turned around and finally saw where she really was. She was paralyzed.

Hiccup opened silently the door and walked to Toothless' side.

It wasn't any room. It was full with belongings and objects of a person whose huge portrait was on top of the bed. A pretty woman, with light green eyes allying themselves with a hazelnut hair.

"Hiccup, is that..."

"My mother, yes. I rather don't talk about it."

Toothless respected his will but that didn't stop her from hugging him, lightly, as if he could break and told some sweet words in his ear.

They left the room. Hiccup was crestfallen, sad…the joy from moments ago vanished like a meaningless cloud of dust. Toothless couldn't stand to see her friend like that. They both went to his room. Toothless searched something that could cheer Hiccup while he sat on his bed, when suddenly Toothless, with a dragon plush on her hand, turns around and screams:

"Boo!"

He showed a smile.

"Come on Hiccup, you use to love that when you were small! Remember? You spend hours fantasying that one day you'll have your own dragons and fly around with them between rugged mountains" nothing but silence "Come on nerd, cheer up, it was your dream!"

"Those dreams were a bit stupid."

"They don't stop to be dreams! Hiccup, I know your life isn't always easy but you won't ever be alone. You have me and I will always be there for you, so, smile a bit would you?"

There it was! That smile had finally come!

"Thanks, Toothless. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, nerd."

He looked at her with a smile. He was going to get out of bed when Toothless, in a well made feline movement, pushed him making him fall again in bed but without grabbing her, taking her with him. They were both on top of each other, laughing together and looking at each other but then the room door opened. It was Stoick.


	2. Chapter 2

They were all reunited in the living room. Stoick was sitting in an armchair made of leather with and old but majestic appearance, watching his son and his mysterious friend in an attentive and careful look. Hiccup, clearly nervous and a bit pressured, looked around as if watchful and observant to the things he already knew and got tired of seeing every day. Toothless, on the other hand, was naturally apprehensive but looked Stoick directly in the eye as a sign of respect, not of fear. Stoick got up and walked around the couch where the two defendants were. His steps were firms and heavy. While he walked, his stare remained on Toothless, who, intimidated, watched the corners of the room that she before hadn't had the chance to appreciate. Stocik finally stopped. He sat. He put a little bit of Whiskey in his glass and drank it all at once. In a strong voice, he said:

"From what I've seen today…" He paused "It seems to me, Hiccup, that there is no other option than" He paused again as Hiccup swallowed dryly.

Then, in a sudden movement, he stood up and with a big smile he screamed:

"Than welcome your girlfriend!"

Hiccup and Toothless jumped out of the couch and at the same time screamed:

"What?!"

But it was too late. Stoick was suffocating his son in a tight hug although he seemed to try the best he could to tell him that this was all a big mess. It would have been easier to say that if Toothless helped, but she seemed more focused on appreciating this Father and Son moment in front of her, timidly laughing. After almost being killed by his father' hug, Hiccup let out the little air he yet had, which resulted in a very feminine sound saying:

"Dad, please, stop!"

Stoick turned to Hiccup, not so shocked for his words but more because they seemed to come from tuneless harmonica that only played the high notes and not from his son. Stoick looked at him with worry and asked:

"Son…what's the matter?"

"Dad…" Hiccup said, scratching his head in a curious habit "She's not my girlfriend…"

Stoick looked wide eyed at Toothless, who returned it with a caring smile and a small wave.

"So…who is she?"

Hiccup introduced them to each other:

"Dad, this is Toothless. Toothless, this is my Dad."

"I had already got that, nerd…" She whispered in between her teeth as Stoick firmly shook her hand, making her quiver in pain "It's a-a plea-a-sure-re to meet-et y-you."

Stoick was quiet, just looking at Toothless. After a while, he said:

"I should have know that she was just a friend. We got to admit, she was way out of your league, son " He sat again in his armchair "But it's a shame" he continued in a lower voice, looking away "it would finally be the confirmation that you weren't, you know, homosexual."

Hiccup looked at his Dad in shock at the same time Toothless laughed. Hiccup glanced at Toothless, asking for help while also judging her for laughing at him. Toothless helped her friend.

"No, sir, don't worry" She said while cherishing Hiccup like he was a kid "I assure you that your son is not and if he was, he would be the manliest homosexual that ever existed!"

Hiccup looked at her as if saying "You're not helping!". Stoick kept looking down. Finally, he raised his head and said:

"Welcome!" To this words Toothless answered with a thank you gesture. Now turning to Hiccup, Stoick said:

"Well son, when I got home, I was looking for you. I didn't found you so I thought you were alone in your room, obviously I was very wrong, so I opened the door…"

"Yes, Dad, I remember that part…"

"I have news for you, son" Hiccup sharpened his hearing and leaned forward as in a attempt to hear his Dad who was just a few meters away.

"I got a letter from the university and…"

"And…"

"And…They would feel honored in having you with them" He handed him the letter "Congratulations, son!"

Hiccup widened his eyes with joy and jumped from the couch in supersonic speed to hug his Dad. Toothless smiled in reaction to this touching moment. She too was happy for her friend, knowing how important it was for him and although Hiccup was only 14 years old it wasn't exactly a surprise, due to his abilities, that he entered in a university with such a tender age. Herself knew the indescribable feeling of happiness that Hiccup fell. A week ago she received the confirmation that her efforts were not in vain and that she was accepted in the university she had applied to. They were about to realize a dream. After ending the hug with Stoick, Hiccup grabbed Toothless' hand in a sudden movement and run with her to the room.

When they got there, he closed the door. He sat in his bed and gazed Toothless in a youthful, fixed and fill with joy which conjured a huge smile from ear to ear. Toothless at beginning was a little scared by the fixed stare of her friend, but she ended with a light laugh by his figure. He looked more like a 5 year old child who had found out sugar for his first time. Hiccup said:

"Toothless…I did it!"

"Yes, nerd" She said while sitting by his side and hugged him "You did it."

She passed her hand a bit by his head and kissed him lightly in his forehead before standing up and walking to the letter that was in Hiccup desk.

"May I?"

"At ease."

She opened the letter and read carefully while Hiccup stoop up from his bed and looked at the posters of dragons who filled the wall of his room.

Then Toothless froze. The letter fell from her hands and Hiccup, confused, asked:

"Toothless, what's wrong?!"

Suddenly turning around, Toothless hugged tightly Hiccup and, jumping with happiness, screamed:

"We're going to be college roommates!"


End file.
